Raymond Cottonham
'Raymond Cottonham '(7 April 4552 - 14 November 4628) was a Luthorian politician. He was most famous for being the main founder of the National Party of the Republic (later National Rally for Imperial Restoration and the main predecessor of the Imperial Citizens Party), especially his ousting from the party leadership by Franz Reichert a month after the party was formed. Early life and career Youth Raymond Cottonham was born to a mechanic father and a waitress mother in the outskirts of Fort William in April 4552. He studied philosophy and political science in his younger years. Cottonham got a job under the Ministry of Education and Culture in 4574 were he stayed until the year of 4579 were he started working under the Ministry of Internal Affairs, were he also met his old friend from University, Franz Reichert. First political career In 4581 he came with the proposal to his friends Franz Reichert and Victor Dietzler of creating their own political party and change Luthori. The National Party of the Republic was created on January 4582 with Raymond Cottonham as chairman. A month later he was ousted from the party leadership by both his friends Franz Reichert and Victor Dietzler. Cottonham believed in a Republican Luthori that welcomed everyone in to the country while Reichert and Dietzler believed in the restoration of the Empire, and a more closed border nation. Cottonham later worked with a non-governmental organization that gives aid to people who are in danger of oppressive regimes. Second political career In 4608, Cottonham once more tried to form a political party, known as the 'United Republican Party' this attempt was rejected by the office of registration for political organizations. No one truly knows why it was rejected but rumors claims that the NDA who were in control of the Ministry of Internal Affairs at the time had made sure his attempt was too fail. After that time Cottonham gave up on forming a new party and instead joined the Communist Party of Luthori in 4609, as there was no other true republican party. He was able to obtain a communal seat in Orange but never rose any higher in the party. In 4624 he changed party to the Centre Alliance, as they were closer to his views. He never reached far in the CA either and only obtaining a communal seat there as well. As the CA wanted to have new fresh faces in the party they put Cottonham in a position were he wouldn't do much. This led him to leave the party in 4627. Death On a cold night in the streets of Louth, Cottonham was driving after he had been at a friends birthday party. As the snow had just arrived for the year, he was driving away from Louth on the highway when a reportedly black car drove him off the road and killing him instantly. It was later reported by witnesses that the black car drove away from the scene. The police deduced it an accident and that the driver of the black car was afraid of the consequences of his doing. Though conspiracy theorists claim that it was the government who was behind his death, they claim the reason for this is that he held vital information about the leaders of the government, and if this information would be leaked it would bring them down.